Secret's of the Uchiha clan: The origin of Madara
by Animedemon01
Summary: Madara Uchiha wasn't always the cruel leader of the Uchiha clan. This is the story of how he became a heartless monster. Rated for swearing. I have writers block on this so dont expect any updates that soon.
1. Chapter 1

People call me a monster. They say I have no heart. They think I would do the world a favor if I just hurried up and died. But I can't argue with them, for its true.

I am Madara Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha does not love. He is the cruel, relentless leader of the Uchiha clan. But there was a time when I cared about things other than cold, bloody revenge. When not everyone was my enemy.

Its not my fault, that I became who-what I now am. My father, my so-called 'friends' and most of all the Senju clan. They made my life the living hell it is now. They killed the part of me that cared. They destroyed everything I had. And for that they payed dearly.

* * *

The death of my mother was nothing more than wake up call to what lie ahead. I was young when my father killed her. I do not remember, as I was just a child when it happened. It was the first time my eyes were opened to how cruel this world actually is.

Shortly after he killed my mother, my father decided to start 'training' me. By 'training' I mean he beat the living shit out of me every chance he got. I don't recall how old I was when this occurred, but I believe I was somewhere between the ages of six and nine.

* * *

The first time this happened, he was dead drunk. He wasnt even walking straight.

"You piece of crap! Bastards like you don't deserve to be Uchiha's." He yelled at me. "Do you know why I killed your bitch of a mother? Because she gave birth to you, you son of a bitch." He knocked me to the ground and spat in my face. "If you are still alive when I die, I'm taking you with me. Because shit like you could never lead a clan."

He nearly beat me to death that night, and I wish I could say the beatings were never like the first.

My first memory's of life were painful, but I refused to be broken. I was not as weak as that horrible man I called a father thought I was.


	2. Chapter 2

My brother, Izuna was weak. He cried after every beating our father gave him, even though the beatings I received were more frequent and far more severe. I used Izuna far more than I probably should have and a guess you could say that is one of my many regret's.

One night, my father gave me a beating so terrible, so painful, so unethical that the wounds I received from it left me unable to remember what I had done that day, or the beating itself.

The only things I remember that beating are, waking up and violently coughing up blood while my brother softly sobbed in the corner. When I tried to get up, he made me lie back down and told me that I had a large amount of broken ribs and if I didn't stop coughing up blood soon, I would probably die. Thankfully, it stopped and I was able to sit up without too much pain. I was somewhere between 12 and 14 at the time, and Izuna a few years younger, but we decided our father needed to die.

* * *

We decided the best way to kill our father would be to poison him. My brother bought the tasteless, odorless poison we would need to kill him and also the antidote in case one of us accidently ingested it.

When my father took me to a bar (there was no legal drinking age back then), I knew that was when I needed to kill him. I bribed the bartender to spike my father's drink with the poison.

When our sake arrived, my father quickly drank his and started gasping for air until he finally stopped breathing altogether. Thinking the poison killed him; I drank my sake and pretended not to care. He was dead.

The next day I began to experience chills, and had an extremely high fever. All of the other members of my clan brushed it off as the flu, or pneumonia, or something. Later, I talked to my brother and found out that I had ingested the poison meant for our father and he had ingested poison probably meant for me. I took the antidote and recovered very quickly.

My father was dead. I was the head of the Uchiha clan. Nothing could go wrong, or so I thought.

* * *

What do you all think of this so far? Do you feel differently about Madara? Tell me, I like to get lots of reviews, even if they are bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Around the age of 15, I started to get very tall and my shoulders broadened quite a bit. I was officially the head of the Uchiha clan at that time, and also had exceptionally powerful sharigan so it was no secret why many of the young women in my clan wanted me to be their husband.

I had my sights set on a certain beauty, her name was Hanako, and I've never seen anything more beautiful than her god-like face. But then again, every rose has its thorns. She was one of the only female ninjas back then and stronger than a good amount of the males.

Eventually, I summoned the courage to tell her how I felt and little by little she fell for me. Of course, we never let our love get in the ways of our duties, and if you saw us during the day, you would think we were just friends. Our nights were spent staring at the moon and talking about the day's events and how we felt about them.

One day when I was about 17, I proposed to Hanako and we got married the second we could. I ended up getting her pregnant and somehow she kept it a secret from the rest of the clan (I later learned she pretended to be seriously injured before it became obvious and hid until after the baby was born). The baby turned out to be a girl, and we named her Kiku.

I thought my life was going perfect. I thought nothing bad could happen. I was wrong.

War broke out between two clans. Uchiha and Senju fighting for power and land. I needed to protect my clan, but in a particularly bloody battle I lost one of the few people I love.

The strongest members of the Senju clan had us surrounded, me, Hanako, and two other ninjas, about to meet our deaths.

I remember, one moment a knife was flying at my head, the next I could hear people running around me, but couldn't see them. Someone told me that Hanako died saving me and I had somehow become blind. I felt sick; I had to get away from it all. I ran into a forest and I guess I passed out because I awoke to Izuna shaking me and asking me if I was okay.

I later gave Kiku to some woman to raise. She didn't need to know that her father couldn't protect her.


End file.
